¡¡Lotería!
by Akire777
Summary: Hay muchas maneras de sacarse la loteria! nn Parte de las Cronicas KaixRei!Yaoi One shot KaixRei Reto cumplido!


Hola! Esta es otra de las **CRONICAS KAIxREI!** Proyecto en que participamos AddaNight, Kaei Kon, Nekot y yo!

Nota. Matar a Kaei por hacer semejante reto, aun sabiendo que odio hacer sentir mal a mi Neko TT No te me escapas KAEI!

Disclamer: Si yo fuera dueña de Beyblade habría un OVA de Kai y Rei totalmente XXX y no estaria escribiendo fic's….

Pareja: _KaiXRei_ Shounen Ai.

Género: Intento de humor y romance…..

Oneshot.

**¡Lotería!**

**_Por: Akire777_**

_Bien esto ya era el colmo, los conocidos de Kai siempre se reían de su forma de vestir, siempre le preguntaban si vivía de gorra y si pretendía ser ''alguien'' en la vida….pero el colmo fue cuando le dijeron su relación no funcionaria…no por que ambos fueran chicos, no, si no porque Rei no tenia…clase. O traducido al español…no tenia dinero…_

_Pero eso detuvo a nuestro amado Neko? Noo, claro que no, Rei ya estaba ya bastante harto de soportar semejantes comentarios, y entro en una especie de trance por lo que empezó a delirar, por decirlo amablemente, así que decidió remediarlo a su manera…_

Dinero, dinero dinero, como conseguir dinero, tengo que hacerme rico pronto! Pero como puedo ganar mucho dinero? Mmm… tal vez si le digo al Sr.Dickenson que me adopte…naa me tendría que cambiar de apellido…que tal si aprendo a dibujar manga! Si!...oh pero no se dibujar TT….ya se! Mejor me hago un Idol singer! No canto tan mal… ahh…pero tendría que buscar represente y esos cobran mucho dinero... y es lo que menos tengo! TT mmm…

_Pero la solución estaba frente a sus dorados ojos. Y no dudo en ir a su encuentro._

_Si, la salida a TODOS sus problemas, estaba ahora en sus manos, era tan pequeña que casi no podía creer que en ese pequeño objeto le daría felicidad que según le decían, era el dinero._

Si! Con esto seré millonario y Kai y yo seremos muy felices!- decía Rei muy emocionado sosteniendo el objeto en cuestión.

_Llego al parque donde ahora acostumbraban a reunirse por las tardes, pronto vio a lo lejos a su querido Kai recostado como siempre bajo un árbol y con una rama en su boca… (N.A.ah como quisiera ser esa ramita ¬) un poco mas a la derecha estaba sentado Kenny con su laptop, Max entretenido con su celular y el ''Camperon mundial de Beyblade'' supuestamente enseñando a jugar Beyblade a algunos chicos del lugar._

_Con una gran sonrisa de dispuso a llegar hasta donde los chicos, pero las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere, (N.A. o mejor dicho como YO quiero jijiji XD) y el viento cruel se llevo consigo las ilusiones del hermoso Rei._

No! Mi billete de Lotería! TT si lo pierdo no podré ser feliz con Kai!

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Rei estaba parado frente a un puesto de revistas, y lo que sus bellos ojos vieron era nada mas y nada menos que los billetes de lotería que se hacia cada mes, y el premio mayor era de 10 millones! Lo suficiente para estar a la altura de la familia Hiwatari, y poder estar con Kai._

_Así que no dudo un segundo y gasto el resto de su efectivo en un boleto, pero no cualquier boleto de lotería, noo, era EL boleto, el que sus instintos le decían que iba a salir ganador._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Tengo que atrapar ese maldito billete de lotería!

_Rei corría de un lado al otro detrás del condenado papel, ya que el viento parecía jugarle sucio al chino, los demás chicos solo atinaron a mirar a Rei que parecía huir de algo aterrador, ya que tenia una expresión de terror en el rostro._

_Kai alarmado por el comportamiento de su amado, decidió ir tras el y averiguar que es lo que le sucedía._

Rei! – grito Kai haciendo con esto que el neko detuviera su loca carrera y tropezara con una piedra, cayendo de frente...

Auch! – Se quejo Rei sobandose la frente -

Se puede saber por que estabas como histérico Rei? Corrias y gritabas como maniaco, se peude saber que te pasa?

Ammm… pues porque…

Si?

Es que el viento se llevo algo muy importante! TT

Importante? Que cosa?

Amm… bueno algo que…este…yo…

Si…?

KAI! PERDI MI BILLETE DE LOTERIA! TT

Loteria? Para que quieres tu eso, que yo sepa no acostumbras a comprar ese tipo de cosas.

Lo se, pero es que yo…

Si?

QUIERO SER MILLONARIO! – Grito Rei con todo lo que daban sus pulmones, dejando a Kai muy sorprendido y extrañado por el deseo de su Rei.

Ah…y para que? – pregunto desconcertado.

Como que para que? Para estar a la altura de tu familia Kai!

Rei… - lo llamo Kai usando un tono de voz que le sonó a Rei a reprimenda

Si Kai…

No necesitas dinero ni nada por el estilo, tu eres todo lo que yo necesito – le dijo Kai mientras que le regalaba a Rei una de sus mas bellas sonrisas haciendo que Rei despertara de su blockeo mental y volviera a ser el mismo Rei de siempre.

Lo siento Kai, me deje llevar por lo que me decían – Le dijo Rei sonriendo también y abrazando a su pareja.

Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer una cosa de esas si? Además yo no soy millonario, mi familia lo es, y no pretendo quedarme con todo ese capital mal habido

Lo dices en serio Kai? – pregunto muy sorprendido Rei.

Si, así es, yo tengo mi propia inversión y aunque no es mucha pretendo erigir mi propia empresa, y crear un lugar de entrenamiento para beyluchadores.

Kai! Es una buena idea!

Gracias, por supuesto voy a necesitar a alguien que me ayude…que dices?

Cuenta conmigo Kai! -

_Ambos caminaron de vuelta al parque tomados de la mano, para ir a donde estaban los demás, y disfrutar de su compañía…_

_Y del boleto perdido, si salio ganador….pero bueno… digamos que no cayó en las mejores manos…_

_**Al otro día…**_

Argh que no sabes que no deben traer los perros al parque! Rayos donde limpiare mi tenis… Mm? Que es esto? Un pedazo de papel? Bien esto servirá….

Y con eso Takao se limpiaba su precioso tenisito del excremento de perro…

**..:FIN:..**

Bueno eso fue todo… como dije antes debo ahorcar a Kaei por esto aunque se que todas batallamos para cumplir este reto espero estar a la altura de mis compañeras se que Adda, Kaei y Nekot haran un excelente trabajo!

Este fic lo he escrito en tiempo record tomando en cuenta que la inspiración me abandono y que en mi trabajo me explotan, asi que lo he terminado porque Kami-sama es grande…

Muchisimas Gracias a quienes me dejaron review en mi fic ''Fanfic'' no esperaba tener tal respuesta y que todos son de mucha gente que admiro y aprecio! En serio muchas gracias! Nos estamos viendo!

Por favor dejen review!

Hasta el proximo reto!

Atte. Akire 7 7 7


End file.
